jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ira Smythe
Ira Smythe is a rebel from Omerta. She lives in the rebel hideout there with Dimitri, Miguel, Carlos and other rebels. Miguel Cordona allows you to recruit her as a field medic and liason with the locals in the beginning of the game, and she can be one of the first people to join your squad. Background As she states in the rebel hideout, she came to Arulco from the United States five years prior to the events of Jagged Alliance 2, so she could be a part of an effort to provide humanitarian aid. However she then noticed that the country needed help to get rid of the dictator, Deidranna Reitman, and took up the flag of the rebels in order to do some greater good, and fight oppression. She is a college graduate, with a degree in the humanities. Skills *Teaching (Expert) *Ambidextrous and Auto Weapons in Wildfire She lacks marksmanship, while Dimitri is a better shot than her, her high wisdom will let her catch up. Ira's specialization is Teaching (Expert). She is also a tolerable medic and can be a lifesaver. Her high wisdom lets her improve her skills very fast, so she will be a master teacher after a while. Ira is also a guide, providing information about various parts of Arulco as you encounter them. She has something to say about most towns and locations you visit. Equipment * .38 S&W Special * .38 Special * Steel Helmet * Med Kit Relationships Likes * Dimitri Guzzo * Miguel Cordona Liked by *Miguel Cordona *Father John Walker *Carlos Dasouza Dislikes * Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau Disliked by *None Notes *Unless you have someone with high leadership in your squad, make sure you have her in your squad when you talk to Father Walker in Drassen. Father Walker will only talk with someone with high leadership and/or Ira, otherwise he won't talk and you can't finish the food quest. *Like all the other rebels, Ira will defect from your squad and open fire on you if a non-rebel merc intentionally attacks another rebel while she is closeby. * A human rights activist and environmentalist, travelled to Arulco and joined the guerilla by the call of duty. Quotes *''"She is evil! A driven bitch!"'' *''"I know I am American, but I dislike them. You don't see American forces down here liberating these people. Do you? Who do you think armed Deidranna?"'' *''"Expect trouble! There's a SAM installation close by. I love it when we capture those. I'm tired of that bitch ruling the skies."'' *''"It's a sorry town. The people are living on the edge of all her military crap, and they pretty much work in the mines day in and day out. Problem is, she's got goons here watching. They don't have a choice." - '' on Alma *''"I keep expecting Amnesty International to raid this place. See, she’s got her military prison here. Mostly confines army personnel who ask too many questions or don’t do as they’re told."'' - on Alma's military prison *''"The army! I knew they'd show up sooner or later."'' - Enemy spotted *''"Now that was special!" - Killing enemy *"Oh my God! That's so revolting!" - Rotten corpse/gory kill *"Need a distraction!"'' - Suppressed *"You got my ear" - Selected merc *''"That Malice person makes my skin crawl." - on Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau *"Good show, Dimitri!" - ''praising Dimitri Guzzo Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Omerta Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Characters